


Everlong

by Xyanide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Age Difference, M/M, Sort Of, Uncle/Nephew Incest, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyanide/pseuds/Xyanide
Summary: 23-year old Thor meets his uncle Loki for the first time in a decade, and decides to get what he's always wanted.





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by The Silence of the Night that Breaks Us by Estivate  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785653

Thor had always loved his uncle Loki. He had been the one male figure in his life whom had always been there for him no matter what. His father Odin was so strict and whenever Thor had done things that had gotten him into trouble Odin would look at him with such a disappointed gaze in his eyes, while Loki would laugh and help him scheme how to get out of trouble again. The two half-brothers really were complete opposites of each other and Thor sometimes wondered how they could even be related at all. Maybe it was because Odin was so much older than Loki, that their father had raised them differently.

Either way, Thor knew he was lucky to have his uncle. Odin was always busy, so it was Loki who took him out on adventures. Whether it was theme parks, or going camping, or even having the talk about the birds and the bees as he got older and was too embarrassed to talk to his mother Frigga about it, there was always Loki.

When Odin got into a horrible accident that would cost him his eye, Frigga stayed with him day and night at the hospital. Loki stayed with Thor and comforted him as he cried, helped him with his homework after school, made breakfast and dinner, let the boy snuggle up to him when watching movies and over-all made sure that Thor was well cared for. Thor sometimes found himself hoping that Odin wouldn't come back and Loki would take over as his father, that he and Frigga would somehow fall for each other and get married and Thor would have the happy family of his dreams. He knew he should feel bad for thinking about such a fate for his own father but he couldn't help it.

Thor always thought his uncle was pretty. He had such nice porcelain skin, sharp handsome features, stunning green eyes and soft black hair. He loved to hear him laugh and to listen to him speak with that soothing dark voice of his. Whenever Loki smiled at him, especially when he was proud over something Thor had achieved, it made Thor's heart flutter and a small blush cover his cheeks.

When he'd gotten to puberty and began touching himself, it was Loki's face he pictured in his mind as he got himself off. He'd been confused about it as he thought he was only supposed to think of girls like that, and seeing Loki again afterwards made him blush as his cock twitched with anticipation. Loki had frowned at him, sensing something was off.

"What's wrong?" he had asked.

Thor blushed even harder.

"Is it normal to... think of..." _your uncle,_ "boys?"

Loki's eyes had widened as he understood what Thor meant and he took a deep breath as he thought about the best way to explain things.

"Yes, it's completely normal to think of boys. You like the person that you like. But not everyone will accept it as easily as if it would've been a girl, do you understand?"

Thor's eyes had grown large as saucers.

"Why not?"

"Sometimes other people are so stuck in their own views on how the world should be, that they will hate others for not fitting into that mold. If you like a boy, you shouldn't feel confused or bad about it, it's just the same as liking a girl. But you must be mindful of who you tell, because some people will tell you it's sick and wrong because they don't like it." Loki gave him a short smile after that to brighten the mood, "So did you ask just in general or is there a boy you like?"

Thor blushed even harder and looked away.

"Maybe... Do you like boys, uncle Loki?"

Loki looked at him in silence for awhile, contemplating coming out to his nephew.

"I like boys," he admitted after a moment, "but you can't tell anyone that I do, okay? It must be up to me to say."

"I won't," Thor promised, and his heart swelled when he thought about the big secret that Loki had shared with him.

That night he had fantasised about Loki teaching him how to kiss boys.

He had grown even more attached to his uncle after that. Sometimes when they were out together he would daydream that they were on a date, and although he had grown too old to hold Loki's hand as they walked outside he still found every excuse possible to touch him. Hugs, embraces, or just their fingers touching as Loki handed him something. He kept it all fresh in his memory whenever he stroked himself to completion when he was alone.

"I have something really important I want to tell you," Loki had told him one day, with a big but nervous smile.

They were alone in Thor's house, sitting close together on the couch in front of the TV as Loki was watching him when Frigga and Odin were still at work.

Thor's imagination had run free, making him think that Loki had realised that he felt the same about him that Thor did about Loki.

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"I..." Loki had blushed – Thor did a double-take because he'd never seen Loki blush before – and looked down at his hands that he twisted nervously in his lap. "I've met someone."

Thor stared at him in silence as he felt his heart begin to shatter.

"Oh?" he had said lamely when the silence dragged on for too long.

"His name is Svad," Loki said then. "I met him during the summer." So that's why Loki had been too busy to go camping with Thor like they usually did. "He lives in New York and he's asked me to move in with him."

Thor's heart broke. He tried to hold back his tears for a few seconds before he let them fall as he cried.

"You're leaving me?"

"Oh Thor, darling..."

Loki hugged him tight as Thor wept into his shirt.

"I don't want you to go, I love you!"

"Oh honey, I love you too."

Thor didn't understand at first because if Loki loved him like he loved Loki, he would stay here with him instead of going away with stupid Svad. Then he realised Loki only loved him as a nephew and every fantasy Thor had had about them being more was only in his head. It made him cry harder.

It had taken two weeks before Loki shared the news with Odin and Frigga. Thor remembered the day all to well. Loki and Frigga had made dinner and Thor had helped with the sallad. When Odin had come home from work they had all sat down outside on the patio in the autumn sun. Loki had been uncharacteristically quiet, looking at his family and the house as if that would be the last time he'd ever see them. Thor had thought nothing of it at the time, maybe Loki was just missing stupid Svad or something, and he had chattered enough for the both of them, telling everyone about his current school project.

When dinner was over, Loki had taken a deep breath to steady himself. He took a long look at Thor, as if he could say something to him telepathically. Thor wished he could, he wanted to know what Loki wanted to say to him so desperately. Then Loki had looked down at his hands as he told Odin and Frigga about Svad. The silence was so heavy around them.

Then all hell broke loose.

Odin had raged like a thunderstorm. Frigga had quickly pulled a scared Thor towards her so she could cover his ears from all the nasty things Odin shouted at his brother. Loki kept his eyes down throughout it all. Finally Odin demanded, "Get out of my house."

Loki did as he was told.

Thor fought himself loose from Frigga's arms and ran after him.

"Uncle Loki! Wait!!"

He threw himself at Loki and held him tight, as if he could make Odin change his mind if he held onto Loki hard enough. He heard Loki sob and felt him place a kiss on the top of his head.

"Get your faggot hands off of my son!" Odin shouted and pulled Thor away ruthlessly, despite Thor's struggles to get back to Loki.

Thor had screamed himself hoarse after Loki whom left him without looking back.

He had been grounded all weekend and his phone taken away to keep him from seeking Loki out, but after school on Monday he had taken the route to Loki's apartment, only to find someone else moving in. As if Loki had known the reaction he would get and had already made all the preparations to move to New York for good. He tried calling his number but didn't get through.

He was gone.

 

***

 

Thor wandered down the street in New York as he looked around for a specific club sign. When he found it, the corner of his mouth lifted up in a half-smile and he entered the club. The music was better than in all the previous ones he'd visited already, not as loud and obnoxious. He glanced around at all the people on the dancefloor, trying to find that certain someone. His source had told him that Loki was a frequent visitor here, but it seemed that he wouldn't find him here either.

He sighed and headed towards the bar to get something while he waited. As seemingly the youngest one in that club at the tender age of 23 he got his shares of looks and suggestions for company, but he smiled as he declined all the offers. He walked around the club with a beer in his hand, again seeking out Loki.

And when he found him, he almost thought he was dreaming.

Loki was there.

For real.

Eleven years had passed and Loki looked a bit older but just as beautiful as Thor remembered. His features were sharper, his hair longer, his eyes wrinkled at the corners when he laughed but it only added to his charm.

He was standing at the back of the club chatting with another man, a new acquaintence it seemed like as the man flirted with him, trying to win him over. Good, it wasn't Svad atleast. But Thor would have to act quickly or else Loki would slip through his fingers.

He contemplated how to greet his uncle as he stepped closer.

"Hi," he settled for lamely.

Loki and the man turned to him, but there was no recognition in Loki's eyes.

"Hi," he responded and Thor's heart skipped a beat.

His voice was just as wonderful as he remembered.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I have one, thanks," Loki smiled politely and held up his glass.

"Another one?"

The third man laughed at Thor's stubborness and Loki gave him a patient smile.

Thor knew deep down he should just say it. _'I'm Thor. Nice to see you again, uncle Loki,'_ and they would hug and talk of how things had been for the past decade. But seeing his one chance at getting what he'd fantasised about ever since he could remember, Thor made his decision. As Loki didn't know it was Thor, the possibilities were endless. Thor should feel bad for choosing to remain anonymous, but Loki had left him and never contacted him again.

"I'm sorry for being so forward, but I saw you and thought you looked stunning and I just had to speak with you."

"I'm flattered, thank you. But you are a bit too young for me, I'm afraid."

Loki gave the other man a look and they were just about to leave him, when Thor continued.

"I can't be too young for you, can I? How old are you?"

"I'm probably old enough to be your father. Now, if you excuse us--"

"You look great for your age. I mean, you don't look like you're old."

The third man laughed again and Thor couldn't help but to feel stupid. He knew he could be charming and sweep people off their feet, but he was finally with Loki again and his mind was in a chaotic shambles.

"Look, sweetheart, I'm really flattered. Truly, I am. But I'm not in the mood for teaching a kid how to fuck me, so I'm sorry, I have to decline."

Thor's eyes darkened with lust over hearing Loki talk about getting fucked.

"You don't have to teach me how to fuck you," he said, his voice almost growling with want. "I assure you I most definitely know how to do it."

Loki gave him another patient smile, but before he could open his mouth Thor continued.

"How about this, then. If I can kiss you enough to take your breath away, will you give me a chance?"

Loki and the man looked at each other. The man chuckled.

"You should go for it," he said with an amused look in his eyes as he took in Thor's buff body. "I mean, I would."

Loki rolled his eyes with a short laughter before he too looked over Thor's body. Thor preened up as Loki looked as if he liked what he saw.

"Alright kid. One kiss, so you better make it good."

Thor's heart raced in his chest. He was going to kiss Loki. He'd dreamed about it for so long, had had it play out thousands of times in his head just how he would do it. But reality was different. For one thing, he'd never imagined he would freeze up.

"Well?" Loki smirked at him.

Thor put his bottle of beer down and took a deep breath. He was a good kisser, he just needed to show Loki that too so he didn't have time to be nervous. He stepped closer to Loki and raised his hands to hold the sides of his face as he gazed longingly into his eyes. He was actually touching Loki again. He'd never thought it would happen again, after Odin had pulled him away from him all those years ago.

His hands moved to stroke through Loki's hair before returning to hold his head steady as he leaned in. He pressed his lips gently against Loki's, letting out a small gasp as he finally got to do what he'd dreamt of. His lips caressed Loki's before his tongue licked against the seam of his lips, asking for entry. Loki granted permission, and Thor's tongue touched his. Thor let all his emotions flow through him, deepening the kiss with an overload of love and longing.

He felt Loki's free hand come up to hold his shoulder as if bracing himself against the onslaught of emotions. Thor kissed him as best as he could, and when they finally had to part for air Loki stared at him wide-eyed and slackjawed and breathless.

"I'll see myself out," the third man said and left but neither of them paid him any mind, too busy looking at each other.

"Was that good enough?" Thor asked with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm not quite sure. Perhaps you should kiss me again."

Thor was happy to oblige, eager to kiss his uncle again and with none of the nervousness showing through this time as he knew Loki liked it. One of his hands held the back of his head as the other moved down to touch Loki's body through the layers of his clothes. Thor broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt Loki press his hard-on against him.

His mind could barely grasp the concept. Loki was hard _because of him_. Loki pressed _his dick_ against him.

"Your place or mine?" Loki moaned seductively into Thor's ear and it was all Thor could do to not suggest the club's bathroom.

"Yours," he said at last, and Loki smiled brightly at him as he took his hand and led him out.

Loki had never smiled at him like that before. He'd been given all kinds of smiles, but not one filled with so much promise of what was to come, with his eyes taking in Thor's handsome face and buff body. A part of Thor wanted to confess who he really was but he quickly shut that voice down, he was going to fulfill his fantasies. Guilt could come later.

Loki didn't live too far away and as they walked towards his flat they couldn't keep their hands or mouths off each other, occasionally they stopped to press the other up against the wall of whatever building they were passing, but only once they were in the elevator going up to Loki's floor did they have privacy enough for Thor to press his hand against Loki's crotch. He pressed against it gently, still marveling over the fact that he finally got to touch his uncle like that.

Loki mewled into his mouth as he cupped a feel for himself, feeling Thor's cock strain against his jeans. As they got onto his floor he hurriedly pulled out his keys and opened the door. Thor stepped inside and once Loki had locked the door behind them he pressed his uncle back against the door to resume kissing him as he basically started to hump Loki's leg.

"Are we going to get into the bedroom or are you going to finish it right here?" Loki chuckled.

"Bedroom sounds like a good idea," Thor said inbetween kisses.

Loki began to break free from his hold but Thor lifted him up in his arms. Loki let out a surprised yelp as he clung to Thor and wrapped his legs around his waist as Thor carried him without much trouble through his tiny apartment until they reached the bedroom, where he let Loki down carefully. He could see clearly that Loki was impressed, he wasn't particularly light. They watched each other undress, and Loki seemed to be just as attracted to Thor's bulky build as Thor had always been to Loki's leaner one. As Loki took off his underwear Thor could just stare. Loki was naked in front of him, with a hard-on, ready for Thor to devour him. He felt as if he so much as blinked, the illusion would fade away and he'd be back in reality. He reached out a hand and let his fingers trail down over Loki's heated skin. No, it wasn't an illusion; he was very much real. He gave him a tender kiss on his lips, before he moved down to his jaw, throat and collarbone as his fingers gently stroked his length. Loki hummed with appreciation as he put his arms around Thor to stroke his back.

"You're lovely," Thor murmured against his skin and planted another soft kiss on it. "Everything I've dreamt of."

"You're not so bad yourself," Loki grinned as he let his hands roam over Thor's huge muscled arms.

He sat down on the bed and scooted back until he could lay back against his pillows. He watched with eager eyes as Thor took off his own underwear, and when he saw the size of him he bit his lip in anticipation and groaned with want.

"Big boy, aren't you?"

Thor took himself in hand and stroked a few times.

"Second thoughts?"

Loki shook his head.

"None what so ever."

Thor crawled onto the bed and leaned over him to kiss him again, just as gently and loving as before. Loki stroked his fingers through his short hair and moaned into the kiss. Thor kissed a trail down his neck until he reached his nipples. He put one in his mouth and played with it eagerly to make it erect as he rolled the other one inbetween his fingers. Loki made the most delicious noises and Thor made sure to keep them all in his memory in case he never got to do this again. He switched nipples to give the other one equal attention and Loki scratched his blunt nails along his shoulders.

When he was done with Loki's nipples, he kissed his way down Loki's body, making sure to touch or kiss or gently bite every single inch of him. Loki seemed to enjoy the attention and Thor couldn't help but wonder if all his lovers had taken their time to truly worship him or if they'd just cut to the chase. He hoped Loki thought he was special.

As he got down to Loki's crotch he simply watched the long lean dick but didn't touch it. Loki raised his hips for him to get the hint but Thor chuckled and pushed his hips back down again as he instead bit down on Loki's inner thigh, determined to put his mark on the smooth white skin. Loki's cock leaked a few drops of pre-come in response and Thor moved to the other thigh to put a matching bite mark there as well. He continued his way down Loki's leg until he got to his toes, and then treated the other leg to the same, from his toes up to the bruised bite mark on his thigh.

"Are you quite done yet?" Loki huffed as he looked down at him.

"As if you didn't like me worshipping all of you," Thor smirked up at him.

"Yeah well, you missed a few inches."

Thor chuckled.

"Patience, love." He leaned in to lick Loki's balls and breathe in the scent of him. "I'll get there in due time."

He licked and sucked on Loki's balls for a while before he kissed a trail up the length of his dick. He sat back as he look at Loki's face.

"I'm clean. How about you?"

Loki bit his lip as he thought about his options. He was clean, but did he want to risk it with a complete stranger? Oh but how he wanted to feel this one upon his skin without the latex in the way... He gave a short nod.

"I'm clean."

Thor took a hold of Loki's dick and stroked it as he leaned down to lick the head, tasting Loki's pre-come. He felt himself drip onto Loki's bed just by that alone. He put Loki's dick in his mouth and sucked it with as much care and devotion as he'd treated to the rest of him. Loki moaned and put a hand on the back of his head to card his fingers through his hair.

"That's lovely," he spoke softly.

Thor hummed around him and he groaned as he tried not to pump his hips up. Thor sucked him for a few minutes, and when he pulled away Loki moved to sit up so he could kiss him. He then pushed Thor back so he lied down and kissed a trail down his body; his pecs, nipples, abdomen, until he reached Thor's cock. He admired it as he stroked it. It was thick and long, and suited the rest of the young man perfectly. When he put it in his mouth Thor threw his head back with a sharp intake of air. His beloved uncle Loki was _sucking his cock!_ He couldn't help but to buck up his hips and fuck his throat, and Loki let him.

"Stop... Stop, I'm gonna come..."

Loki pulled his mouth off of him with a wet pop and grinned.

"Can't have that just yet."

He stroked Thor's muscular thighs as he let Thor calm down. Thor sat up to kiss him, then guided him to turn to get on his hands and knees. Thor stroked Loki's back and ass as he prepared himself mentally to look upon Loki's hole. When he did, his cock twitched and he felt as if he was going to come. He grabbed himself tightly around the base of his cock.

When he had calmed down again, he spread Loki's cheeks to look properly at the hole. He'd never imagined even in his wildest dreams that one day he'd actually get in there. It looked so impossibly tiny. He leaned in and let the flat of his tongue lick over it. Loki gasped and clenched, and Thor repeated the procedure a few times and then poked the tip of his tongue inside. Unlike his loving kisses before, Thor ate Loki out as if he was a starving man. Loki cried out at the onslaught and stuffed his face in a pillow to keep his voice down.

When he was slick enough, Thor inserted a finger. He marvelled at the heat and tightness, and even though he'd done this a hundred times before to others, _this was uncle Loki_. He fucked Loki open on a finger and his tongue until he could insert another one, then he started to stretch him. The sounds Loki made was like music to his ears. He spat into the hole to slicken it up further so he could insert a third finger.

"Fucking hell," Loki groaned. "Get inside me."

"You've got lube?"

Loki moved an arm towards the general direction of the nightstand where a bottle of lube was standing but made no move to get it himself. Thor chuckled and gave his ass a light spank before he moved over to get it.

He poured a generous amount of lube over his cock and inserted three fingers into Loki again to slick him up with it. Then he lined up. The tip of his cock was resting on the rim of the hole. Thor took a deep breath and pushed in.

Loki was so tight and Thor's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he kept pushing in, further and further until he bottomed out. He leaned over Loki and they groaned at the feel of being so thoroughly connected. He gave Loki a moment to get used to the feel of him as he kissed his neck.

"You feel even larger than you look," Loki murmured.

"Too much?"

"No. Absolutely perfect. I'm ready."

Thor gave a short thrust and they groaned in unison. He rolled his hips and gave another few shallow thrusts to get Loki used to him, then moved back to plummel in. Loki cried out into his pillow. Thor wanted it to last but couldn't hold back. He started fucking Loki like a beast while kissing his neck and back tenderly. The combination drove Loki mad with lust and he reached down a hand to stroke himself. Thor swatted his hand away to grab Loki and jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Thor kept up the same speed relentlessly for fifteen minutes before Loki came with a loud shout. He clenched down hard around Thor who bit down on his shoulderblade as he came deep inside Loki, filling him up.

Loki groaned as his knees gave out and he fell down onto the bed. Thor remained inside of him, a heavy weight on top of him, and although he enjoyed the feel of him pressing him down he found it hard to breathe.

"Heavy," was all he managed to say.

"Sorry," Thor kissed his neck and leaned up.

He pulled out of his beloved uncle and lied down beside him, stroking his hand over his sweaty back as they regained their breaths.

"You were better than I expected," Loki said then.

"Thank you. Just give me a few minutes and I'll give you another round."

"Oh to be young again."

Thor kissed his shoulder.

"Can I get you anything? A glass of water?"

"No, I'm fine," Loki smiled and moved so he was laying on his side.

They kissed each other as their hands caressed their bodies. When Thor was ready to go again, Loki lied back and let him inbetween his spread legs. Thor went easier on him this time, as he made love to him and kissed him deeply. After Thor came inside him a second time, they fell into a satisfied slumber.

Loki awoke early in the morning of the feeling of Thor kissing his neck and his cock rubbing against his ass. He smiled and reach back to grasp Thor's cock and gave it a few gentle tugs.

"Get it in me," he murmured sleepily and rolled onto his front.

Thor climbed on top of him and pushed against his hole which was still slick with lube and come. He fucked him deeply but gently for the better part of an hour and when he came for a third time, Loki came with him.

"God, I love your cock," Loki said, his voice still rough with sleep. "How long are you staying in New York for?"

"Indefinitely. Why?"

"I'd love to meet up with you again."

"Yeah?" Thor grinned. "Liked the way I fuck you that much, huh?"

Loki squeezed him tight as he gave a breathy laugh.

"I admit my first impression of you was wrong. You know how to fuck."

Thor gave another few lazy thrusts before he regrettably had to pull out his softened dick. He gripped Loki's hips, fingers moving over the bruises he'd left there from their first round. He kissed Loki's neck and sighed contently.

"You were more than I could have ever hoped for, Loki."

He felt Loki tense up beneath him.

"What did you just call me?"

Thor frowned with confusion until he realised his mistake.

"I never gave you my name," Loki said, his voice awfully cold.

Shit.

Loki moved swiftly from under him until he was on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I--" Thor tried to reach out for Loki and get him back in his arms but Loki kicked him away. "I'm sorry, I'm not a creepy stalker or anything. I'm Thor."

Loki frowned before the words sank in. _Thor_. The colour drained from his face and his eyes opened wide with horror. He stumbled back until he fell out of bed, and quickly grabbed his clothes to hold them up against himself to cover his body up as he moved to stand back against the wall.

" _Thor?!"_ he squeaked. "As in Thor Odinson?!"

Thor had the decency to look ashamed as he nodded and Loki looked as if he was about to puke or faint or both. Loki couldn't even look at him.

"I'm going to take a shower," Loki said after a long silence, his voice shaking no matter how hard he tried to keep it steady. "And then we're going to have a talk."

He stumbled on shaky legs towards his bathroom where he locked the door behind himself. Thor heard the shower start and fisted his hands, knowing that Loki was washing away every last trace of him from himself hurt more than he could ever imagine.

Thor layed back down in the bed. He sniffed the pillow that smelled of Loki and hugged it towards himself. He took one last long sniff at it before he got out of bed. He wiped himself off on a napkin from the box on the nighstand and got dressed. He looked through Loki's small apartment but none of his few belongings reminded Thor of Loki's flat back home. It was as if he'd gotten rid of everything from then.

Loki took his time in the shower and not knowing what else to do, Thor went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Loki finally emerged, dressed in the same clothes he'd brought into the bathroom with him, Thor gave him a small smile but Loki didn't return it. His eyes looked red as if he'd been crying. His skin, the little Thor could see of it, was red as well, both from the scalding hot water and from him scratching it as if to get the feel of Thor's hands off of him. Thor suddenly felt very guilty.

"I made you breakfast," he said to break the awkward tension.

Loki eyed the plate of omelette and toast on the table and sunk down in his seat. He kept his eyes on the food, unable to look up at his nephew's face. His _nephew_... He groaned and put his face in his hands, his elbows on either side of the plate.

"I didn't intend to trick you," Thor started. "It's just... I saw you and I... I don't know. I didn't think."

"You knew who I was and you didn't think it was appropiate to tell me." Loki rubbed his face and looked at Thor over his fingers. His face drained of whatever colour it still had left and he hid his face again. "Did you enjoy making me feel like a pervert?"

"No!" Thor assured him, his hands reaching out as if to touch him but held back. "I'd never want for you to feel like that! Believe me."

"So why did you do it?"

There was anger in his voice, but also sadness and heartache. Thor bit his lip and sighed as he leaned back against the counter behind him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I love you. I've always loved you for as long as I can remember. I've dreamt about this since I was a kid and I saw my opportunity and I took it."

"That was very selfish of you."

"Maybe it was. But you left me. I was a kid coming to terms with being gay, and I needed you and you left me. You never called me or sent me a mail saying you were okay."

"I sent you a card every year for your birthday."

"I never recieved them."

"I figured you wouldn't." Loki sighed and rubbed his face again before removing his hands and glanced towards Thor. "Odin and Frigga weren't exactly happy to learn about my sexuality. They didn't want me to have anything to do with you. They were probably afraid that I..." He broke off and started laughing, a sad, broken laugh without any humour. Thor hated it. "If only they could see us now!"

"You knew how they would react, and that's why you waited to the last moment to tell them," Thor accused. Loki didn't deny it. "You left me with them."

"What was I supposed to do? Take you with me? That's kidnapping."

"You could have stayed," Thor spoke low as a whisper and Loki hid his face in his hands again. "You could have said no to Svad and stayed with me."

"I loved Svad. He convinced me it was time to live my life instead of hiding who I am. I'm sorry that I hurt you but I'm grateful to him for helping me make that decision."

"And where is he now?" Thor was only met with silence. He hadn't even seen a photo on Loki's walls of the man that had taken Loki away from him. "He brought you all the way out here, and just left you?"

"I ended things with him," Loki muttered with clenched teeth and put his hands down onto the table to fiddle with the utensils. "Sometimes that's the way relationships goes. That doesn't mean I regret moving here, where I can be myself. I only regret leaving you the way I did."

"You should have kept your number, and we could've talked," Thor spoke softly. "What if I had wanted to come out? They would've disowned me. I wouldn't have had anywhere to go."

Loki placed his face in the palm of his hands again.

"You know," Thor spoke after a few minutes of silence. "I used to pretend you were my boyfriend. Whenever we hung out, watching movies, or going to the ice cream parlour, even when you just helped me with my homework, I pretended we were on a date. I was head over heels in love with you, and I always hoped you'd feel the same for me."

Loki groaned.

"That's a childhood infatuation, not love. It was never my intention to make you feel that way."

"It was more than just an infatuation. I used to dream about kissing you. That you'd kiss me back with as much want. And it seems I was right, you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"I didn't know who you were."

"If you had known, would you have let me kiss you? Fuck you?"

Loki blanched.

"No!"

"That's why I didn't tell you."

"You should have kept your mouth shut," Loki hissed. "You got what you wanted, and you should have just walked out the door and left me as ignorant as before."

"I had to tell you anyway because I want more."

Loki looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"What did you expect would happen? That I'd be okay with this and become your-- your _boyfriend_ or something? Did you honestly believe that we'd do any of the things you've been imagining in your head after telling me you're my nephew?!"

Thor looked down at his feet for a moment before meeting Loki's eyes again.

"I don't have a need for an uncle anymore. Someone to guide me and help me find the right path when growing up. Those days are long gone. What I want is someone to love, who knows I'm able to treat him like a lover should. I was hoping you'd feel like I could be that person for you."

Loki leaned back in his seat. He tried to laugh but it came out as a choked noise.

"You thought if you fucked me good enough I'd never want anyone else again."

"You did say you wanted me to fuck you again. I must've been more than pretty good."

"Oh my god, Thor."

"You know I'd be the best boyfriend. I'd be completely devoted to you. I'd do anything you want me to."

"And you'd introduce me as your lover to all your old friends who still remember me as your uncle. That's a nice thought," Loki huffed.

"Please give me a chance, Loki. I love you. Deep down you must have always known that I love you as more than a uncle. And I truly believe that if you stop thinking of me as your nephew, you could fall in love with me too."

Loki shook his head slowly, too distraught to come up with anything to say. He couldn't help thinking about holding a newborn baby Thor in his arms, feeling like an extra parent to him as he'd never have children of his own. To have watched Thor grow up and helped him with everything he needed, from the young age where he couldn't do anything by himself to the age when he'd talk to him about falling in love. And added to all of this were fresh memories from last night, of Thor kissing him like no other had ever done and fucking his brains out. The need _still_ in him despite everything of wanting Thor to do that to him again, and again. He was a mess.

"All I'm asking for is one date," Thor said. "One date and I'll prove to you that we're meant to be together."

Loki shut his eyes. He should just say no and kick Thor and his crazy ramblings out of his flat and out of his life.

"One date," he found himself agreeing to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments is the air I breathe. If you liked this story, please consider leaving a comment instead of simply just pressing the kudos button, thank you! ♥


End file.
